The Fall of Troy
by vehement
Summary: Gabriella's intense inner struggles push her to the extreme limit.  This story took every ounce of energy I could muster, but I believe it was perhaps worth the exhaustion.


Hey guys! I'm back! I haven't written on fanfic for awhile but I just watched High School Musical for the 12th time and for some reason it inspired me to write from the perspective of Gabriella. I just hope I capture her emotions accuretly.

**Accompanied by "Jigga What/Faint" by Linkin Park and Jay-Z**

_"Jigga What, Jigga Who?"_

It had been almost four months since Troy had left me, and I still hid behind the bleachers, watching him play basketball and smoking a Parliament Light. He had caught me here but once before, and I'll never forget his bloodcurdling cries, each of them stabling my heart like a thousand knives…

"STALKER!!!!!! YOU EFFING LITTLE FREAKAZOID! STOP FOLLINWING ME!!!"

He would not catch me today though, I thought, as I coughed up a little phlegm and watched him and his team bounce their balls in an unusually catchy beat. I bobbed my head which was weird for me because I sprained my spine last months when I was train hopping and was hoping to go to New York to be a famous singer. I phlegmed in my mouth and choked back tears. It was sad because almost every hole in my body was leaking some sort of flurid. WHY!?!??!?

_"I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored."_

Suddenly I realized that I must have courage. I stood up and cautiously stepped out from behind the Bleachers. "TROY" I screamed. "I WON'T BE IGNORED! TIME WON'T HEAL THIS DAMAGE ANYMORE! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME! I Won"T BE IGNORED!"

I stomped both of my feet in a catchy rhythm like Janet Jackson and Carly Simon when they made their song together. My school was all about rhythm, which is why we all sang our song "Stick to the Status Quo". So even my angry stomps must be coordinated and I sang a little as well. Troy stopped bouncing his balls with his teammates and walked over to me and said "Gabriella, why are you always following me around?"

"I love you, Troy" I confessed "And I will do anything to be by you and with you, even if it means letting my body and heart leak from my holes."

"Huh?" said Troy.

"I said I will do anything to be by you, even-" But Troy cut me off mid-sentence and looked at me in a funny way, which caused me to be nervous and I put my hand into my cleavage.

"Gabriella, why is your hand down your shirt."

I knew he liked to see me do that, though, so I rubbed my breasts. Slowly at first. But I began to gain momentum and my hand bulged through my shirt as I feverishly polished them.

"I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out"

"YOU Have gone crazy, Gabriella, and I don't want to be a part of you."

He didn't know me any more, and I thought about the love we had made several months earlier. This caused me to cry, and I rested my hand on my breasts.

"Don't cry, Gabriella, You will make it in the world somehow."

"I have painted you a picture Troy" I said. And I went back behind the bleachers and emerged with a small painting stuffed inside a small yet interesting frame.

The picture looked like this: it had a little bit of blue on the top which was the sky. My artistic urges had also caused me to paint a small dove flying in the sky. Troy was the dove in my mind. And on the ground under the dove was some mud which was me. The lightning had struck the dove later on, but I did not say this to Troy.

"Gabriella, this picture looks like you shat on it."

I began to sensually tackle him on the gym floor and rubbed him with my woman parts. He said "BOYS HELP ME!!" but they stood there and gawked with obvious sexual pleasure on their faces. I just laughed and whipped my fist around the top of my head like a rowdy cowgirl. He was mine…

_"Left holes through some guy clothes  
Stop your bullshittin, glock with the full clip  
Motherfuckers better duck when the fool spit."_


End file.
